The Game
by Twin Cats
Summary: It's just a game, right? What could possibly go wrong?


**Hiya, here's another installment of my fanfictions.**

**I've noticed that when I write stories for SSB, they usually have Diddy, Toon Link, and the Villager. I've been calling them the "Mischievous Trio", despite the fact that Diddy isn't in the new Smash Bros, yet (he's my main in Brawl...and he's a pretty essential character, so I'm sure it's a matter of time before he's announced...but meh, I ramble)**

**By the way, Diddy and Donkey are humans in this. As usual, forgive me if the characters are OOC (which they might be XD)**

* * *

It was just your typical day at the Smash Mansion, a certain blonde boy was searching for a game to play. Since he had nothing better to do, he figured he'd look for something to keep him busy.

"Hiya, Link," Toon Link looked behind him, there was another boy, a brunette with a red shirt and a monkey's tail. He had a red hat that went with his shirt.

"Hey, Diddy," Toon Link greeted, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothin', I just wanted to see what you were doing, since the Villager's in Hyrule, at the moment."

"I was just searching for a game," Toon Link said, "Are there any good games for the Nintendo 64? Maybe one where we could play, together?"

"Hmm..." The brunette's tail twitched, he began to search through the Nintendo 64 games, until he found one that managed to catch his eye. "Let's play Mario Party!"

"What?" Toon Link tilted his head, "Isn't that the game your uncle told you _NOT_ to play."

"He's fighting in Green Hill Zone, he won't notice anything."

"Well, if you say so..."

The boys turned on the Nintendo 64, they started to choose their own characters. Toon Link chose to be Luigi, Diddy chose to be Donkey Kong, now it was time to choose a stage.

"How about Peach's Birthday Cake?" Toon Link asked Diddy shook his head, "Let's try Yoshi's Tropical Island."

"I don't like that one," Toon Link said, "How about Mario's Rainbow Castle?"

"Only the Manliest can play that one," Diddy teased.

"I'm manly, enough," Toon Link replied. The duo finally decided to choose Mario's Rainbow Castle, they knew they were going to have fun with this game, regardless of what Diddy's uncle said.

* * *

30 minutes have gone by, two people were walking down the hall. One of them appeared to be Hylian, similar to Toon Link, only he was much older and less...cartoonish. The other person was a man with a brown suit and a red tie with the initials "DK". His hair appeared to stick up into a hair curl his head.

"So, what're you going to tell Fox when he's done with his fight?" The Hylian asked.

"What?" The older man asked, "About how Luigi fainted from the Checkpoint thingy or how Samus killed Snake, for the billionth time?"

The duo could hear arguing from the living room. They came in and saw Toon Link trying to pull Diddy's hair while Diddy tried to strangle Toon Link.

"You know that star was mine!" Diddy yelled.

"N-no, it was mine!" Toon Link barked.

"Fairy boy!"

"Second Banana!"

"Link Clone!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me, pot head!"

"Boys!" The two adults ran up to the boys and tried to separate them. The elder Hylian raised an eyebrow "What's gotten into you two?"

"It was his fault, DK!" Diddy yelled.

"You were the one who made me play that stupid game!" Toon Link yelled. Donkey raised an eyebrow, "What game?"

Link took a look at what game they were playing. "Are they allowed to play Mario Party?"

"They did WHAT!?" Donkey looked at the game, then he gave the boys a stern look, "I thought I told you NOT to play that game!"

The boys started shaking, it was one thing if Donkey was mad at someone else, it was another thing to be mad his own nephew...and of course, even Link was mad.

"You're going to your rooms, right now!" Link said. The boys turned pale. "But-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND STAY THERE!" Donkey yelled, causing the boys to scurry to their rooms. Donkey sighed, "Sorry, buddy...I hope Diddy wasn't causing you any trouble."

"It's fine," Link said, "So now that those boys are gone, what do you wanna do?"

"How about we play some Starfox?" Donkey asked. Link nodded in agreement, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

**The Moral of the Story...?**

**...Mario Party can ruin your friendships.**


End file.
